


I Want To Be A Paladin

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Dark, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Trick or Treat: Trick, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A new round of Monsters & Mana stirs memories in Shiro’s mind and rears an old enemy.





	I Want To Be A Paladin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).

_I want to be a paladin._

The memory flickers back on in the back of his mind as Coran goes through the instructions for Keith and himself again, as the last time they had played _Monsters & Mana_ it was his clone who had sat with his friends. Halfway through Coran’s lecture something begins to stir. Immediately, Shiro recognizes them as the other’s—Kuron, Shiro had been calling him—memories slowly rising back to the forefront of his consciousness. He remembers the yearning, that one character class he always picked. 

He was almost human back then. Normal. Innocent, really. Just wanted to be a paladin. There was nothing better. And Shiro...he wasn’t exactly a paladin anymore. Lance called him an über-paladin after what he had done out there with the Atlas. He still wasn’t sure how he had done it. But he was no longer the paladin Kuron sought.

Kuron is angry. 

Shaking off the thought, Shiro picks a different class. 

_I want to be a paladin._

He would never confess it, but it hurts to see the rest of his team separated from him. He’s happy Keith is their leader now. He has always wanted him to lead if something ever happened to him. 

But something’s not right. Somewhere in the back of his mind there is an itch. 

_I want to be a paladin._

He is captain of the Atlas now. Even without his team, he’s there along for the fight. No enemy will ever get past him. His arm itches—Allura had meant well, but he misses the way it used to glow and become a weapon of its own. Maybe if he can convince Pidge and Hunk, they could make some modifications to his arm. 

He wants to be stronger. He wants—

_I want to be a paladin._

Keith stares back at him. His eyes widen. Shiro barely registers his own reflection in his wide and fear-filled eyes. 

He knows. He can see through him. Can see _him_. 

“Shiro, _please!_” he begs and flinches when Shiro bends down to touch him, cowering under the purple glow of his hand. Shiro frowns. Since when did his hand start to glow purple again? 

It’s part of the game, isn’t it? Weren’t they just playing a game? 

What game were they playing again?

_I want to be a paladin._

A noble hero. That’s who he was always meant to be. Shiro the hero—the words would slip from Lance’s lips as Hunk would turn his eyes to him, both filled with deep adoration. Respect which shone in Pidge’s eyes as she showed him the newest project she’s been working on, Allura and Coran screaming—_“He’s gone mad!” “What’s happened to Shiro?!”_—

—_“What’re you doing?!_—

It’s his own voice, but it’s not him. 

“Shh-No! Please!” Keith begs again. “Don’t come near me!” 

He doesn’t understand. He had killed every single Galra on this ship, to demonstrate the extent of his physical strength. Far better than the other guy. He neither knew nor cared to tap into his full potential. But he, _he_ would never let any harm come to Keith. The other Shiro had failed. Surely he will soon be here, flanked by the others, in some noble attempt to rescue Keith from him. 

But Keith need not be rescued. Keith was safe. _After all, he’s with me._

The thought of Keith unharmed makes him smile and he steps closer, even as Keith begs again and lashes out to protect himself. It doesn’t stop him from picking him up and hoisting him over his shoulder. 

_I want to be a paladin._

_And you, captain of Voltron, can teach me_, Kuron thinks with a smile as he makes off with his prize, stepping into pools of blood from their enemies.


End file.
